hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
So Many Animals
is a song of Series 2 in 2000. Then the song got re-recorded into the American series in 2003 and another re-recorded song of the British series in 2008. This song had a remake from Hi-5 House in 2013. The opening animation starts with a duck waddling towards the left of the screen with the word "ANIMALS" in orange following. Then a dolphin leaps over the yellow word and splashes to transition into a jungle scene with a butterfly and a monkey. Lyrics Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound I can pounce like a panther or be strong as an ox Be stubborn as a mule or smart like a fox I can swim like a dolphin or stand like a flamingo Soar like a falcon or run like a dingo So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free Sometimes I'm mad and I feel like snapping Sometimes I horse around I can scurry like a chick with both wings flapping But when I play possum, I cannot be found I can leap like a frog or chomp like a croc I can oink like a pig or watch like a hawk I can waddle like a duck or hang like a bat Hop like a roo or pounce like a cat So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free British Lyrics Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound I can pounce like a panther or be strong as an ox Be stubborn as a mule or smart like a fox I can swim like a dolphin or stand like a flamingo Soar like an eagle or leap like a squirrel So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free Sometimes I'm mad and I feel like snapping Sometimes I horse around I can scurry like a chick with both wings flapping And when I'm a snake I slither around I can jump like a frog or moo like a cow I can oink like a pig or watch like an owl I can waddle like a duck or hang like a bat Dig like a mole or pounce like a cat So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free So many animals, set them free Spanish Lyrics Estamos felices siendo animales Estoy orgulloso de ser. Como un pavo real moveré mis plumas, Como un ratón silencioso seré. Hago como pantera, Soy fuerte como un león, Terco como mula, Un astuto tiburón, Como delfín ir nadando, Y ser como flamenco Planear como halcón o correr como un dingo. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Y me dan ganas ir pateando Como un caballo yo haré. Puedo ser como gallina y agitar mis alas Y si me escondo no me encontrarán. Como rana saltar, O cocodrilo mascar, Un cerdo yo haré, Como halcón voy a mirar, Como pato caminar, Una jirafa tu serás, Como un canguro y gato tu harás. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Correr por la selva, volar por ahí Nadando en el mar yo soy muy feliz. Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin Hay animales, dentro de mí Déjenlos libres, libres al fin. Portuguese Lyrics Eu sei que posso ser passarinho E eu um macaco feliz. Um pavão posso ser quero me exibir, Sou rato esperto ninguém vai me ouvir. Tenho a gata pantera, E a força do touro, Sou teimosa igual mula, E sagaz como um cão, Nado como um golfinho, Eu imito um flamingo E eu sei que posso correr como um "dingo". Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Quero ser bicho (pra correr) Quero ser bicho (pra correr) Eu sei que posso seguir trotando Como um cavalo veloz. E bater minhas asas como galinha Brincar de tatu pra ninguém me encontra. Sapos sabem pular Jacaré abocanhar Como porco sei grunir Como falcão enxergar Como pato sei andar Como morcego ficar Canguru vai pular e o gato arranhar! Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Todos os bichos sei que posso ser Quero ser bicho livre pra correr Correr pela selva e livre voar Nadar no oceano e o mundo explorar. Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr) Quero ser livre (pra correr)! Trivia *In 2004 when Hi-5 still was never shown in Brazil and Latin America, this song won a Portuguese version performed by Xuxa Meneghel, just in cut version. Songlet So Many Animals appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Tim S2 E40.png|Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 40 (Fun machines) Charli S3 E37 2.png|Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 37 (Detectives) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 2) Opening_So_Many_Animals.png Kellie_So_Many_Animals.png Charli_So_Many_Animals.png Nathan_So_Many_Animals.png Kathleen_So_Many_Animals.png Tim_So_Many_Animals.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_8.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_7.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_6.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_5.png Girls_So_Many_Animals.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_4.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_3.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_2.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 1) Lauren_So_Many_Animals_2013.png Mary_So_Many_Animals_2013.png Ainsley_So_Many_Animals_2013.png Stevie_So_Many_Animals_2013.png Dayen_So_Many_Animals_2013.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 12.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 11.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 10.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 9.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 8.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 7.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 6.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 5.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 4.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 3.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013 2.png Hi-5 So_Many_Animals_2013.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening So_Many_Animals_USA.png Curtis_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Karla_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Kimee_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Jenn_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Shaun_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_8.png Monkey_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Mouse_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Panther_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_7.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_6.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_5.png Fish_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_4.png Horse_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_3.png Frog_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Pig_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Duck_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Bat_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Roo_So_Many_Animals_USA.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA_2.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_USA.png ;British Cast (Series 1) Opening_So_Many_Animals_UK_1.png Opening_So_Many_Animals_UK_2.png Opening_So_Many_Animals_UK_3.png Opening_So_Many_Animals_UK_4.png Jenny_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Chris_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Luke_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Emma_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Cat_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Girls_So_Many_Animals_UK_2.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK_6.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK_5.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK_4.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK_3.png Girls_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Boys_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK_2.png Hi-5_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Credits_So_Many_Animals_UK.png Category:2000 Category:Series 2 Category:Hi-5 House Category:2013 Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Emma Nowell Category:Luke Roberts Category:Jenny Jones Category:Cat Sandion Category:Chris Edgerley Category:Remake songs Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:It's A Party (album) Category:Songs of the week Category:Animals theme Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Hi-5 USA Category:Hi-5 UK Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Music Key of G